


The Deer, and the Girl.

by FionaOrion



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Star-crossed, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaOrion/pseuds/FionaOrion
Summary: A story about a Girl meets Deer girl.They fall in love, it's a bit cute.





	The Deer, and the Girl.

Once there was a girl, born in a high place. The daughter of the duke, born with pale skin, and silvery hair. The family loved her on sight. The word was spread through the town and fields about the dukes perfect daughter. And her mother cradled her daughter in her arms, whispering promises of love. 

And the girl was a quiet baby, rarely crying always looking up at the sky. Intrigued by the patterns that the sparkling stars burned into the night sky through her bedroom window far more than the people around her could. And as a child she would be mesmerised all night, and sleep through the day

As she grew her silvery hair became wavy, and darker brown, but always part of her hair remained the silver or the stars.

One day, the young girl, was wandering in the woods off from her family, there wasn't any danger, for there were no bears or wolves in the forest, only young spotted deer's grazing in clearings, hedgehogs burrowing through the undergrowth. And moss covered rocks.

She played in a small trickling stream, the water clear and softly flowing unlike its cousins who always rushed and ran to become rivers. Small pools were made on each step down, never too deep, fluffy green moss grew on the rocks and banks of the stream. While barren rocks peeked out from under the waters surface occasionally a place for frogs and small birds to perch on. Needles from the pine trees flowed down it on a journey to the rivers beyond. 

The sounds of twigs breaking on the soft forest floor caught the girls attention, as she was sure that she was alone in the forest. Soft hoof falls could be heard against the leaves and pine needles below. And from around a tree on the other side of the bank strode a being that the girl had never seen before, on the ground were four slender deer legs that stepped awkwardly, had white socks that continued until they met orange fur, the body was also like a deer, with soft and slightly tousled fur with small white spots along its flank, until they met a white fluffy deer tail. 

The chest of the deer was simalrly white fur that continued upwards until it met the smooth skin of a girls stomach, the fur growing thinner and less pronounced until it was not present at all. The deer girl had the upper body of a young girl, with dark brown wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. And brilliant green eyes that swept the undergrowth and stream. A small set of thin horns protruded from the crown of her head, and was almost concealed by her hair. 

The deer girl didn't wear any clothes, which the girl though was odd as the girls mother had always told her that not wearing clothes was inappropriate as much as the girl felt that they got in the way at times 

The half deer half girl had not noticed the full human girl yet, and continued to take cautious steps forward, until the girl stood up from where she was crouched in the stream. And the deer girl whipped her head around and jumped all four hooves up in the Air and backwards in fright. 

And then the two girls stared at each other, neither making a move towards each other, for both thought the same two thoughts, that they wondered what the other would do next, and that the other was quite pretty. 

Slowly the deer girl, headstrong and curious took shy steps forward until she was standing a forearms length away for the girl. They stared at each other for a moment more, until the girl reached out her arm and placed it on the other's arm, stroking up the soft hairs of the deer girls arm. 

The two didn't speak to each other, eyes stared into eyes as they watched each other. as if speaking would break the moment they remained in silence. 

The sound of the creek could be heard as the water gently splashed agaist rocks and dropped into pools, the soft sound of insects and birds carried on the gentle wind that blew through the tree tops. And yet no words were spoken. 

A voice from far away, broke the moment like a whip crack, starting the two out of their spell like focus, as the two spun towards the sound of the voice, the distant calling of the girls caretaker for the day, the old family servant. 

The deer girl slowly pulled away and with a final soft smile, turned and bound into back into the forest, leaving the girl alone in the creek. 

In time they did talk, for the girl returned to the creek in hopes of meeting again with the the deer girl. And in similar fashion the deer girl returned to meet the human that had captured her attention. 

What they spoke of is of little importance, childish topics and conversations that were forgotten in a week, games of tag that always ended with the girl winning, dispite the deer girl being faster. Or as they built small dams in the stream, changing the flow only to knock it down and start again. 

But some conversations were soft and important to the both of them, as they sat in the street letting the cool water flow over the both of them. They spoke of the future, of their wants and dreams. 

In time the girls grew older, and with it, the two grew closer, and dispite all the lessons and responsibility that the two had gained with their age, their closeness resulted in that which they had discussed often with each other. 

Love. 

For as much as their cultures did not mesh, or traditiona agree with the existence of such unusual couples. The two found that they were one of spirit. 

The moments that the girls now in their teenage years had since their discovery were among their happiest they could remember, the girls embraced their respective parts, the deer girl on occasion joined the girl now becoming the young duchess into the town, along its cobbled streets as the two peeked into the stalls of the market, and drew curious stares from the towns folk. 

And the girl would join her love to the deeped parts of the forest, up the steep hills to watch the wilderness below, or the stars above in the dead of night, until the pink light of sunrise shrouded them away. 

But they always met time after time in the stream that only they knew about. Occasionally the deer girl would emulate the girl and wear her shirts over her torso, and sometimes the girl would emulate the deer girl and not wear hers

But all things, change in time, the day ends, the years pass and all things sour. And the young romance between the star crossed lovers was brought to a test. As it was seen as the now young woman's responsibility to continue the line of her family, to rule as duchess oneday as her parents had before her. As while the her parents loved their daughter, they did not understand her. Or that her heart belonged to another. 

As so when the girl becoming a woman found out about her betrothal to a boy she did not know. She refused, and protested her fate, telling her perents for the first time about the love she already had. 

Often it is that the family we have forget the love they have for us, blinded by their own lives and responsibilities that they forget what it is like to be young, and desiring freedom and the joy of young new love. 

The girl was shut away from the forests, and the sky, shut away from the stream that they often met and expressed their love for each other in. Shut away from her lover. 

her shouts echoing in the ornate rooms of her home, but her perents would not be swayed. And as time past, and her fate grew closer, so did her dispair. Her shining hair grew dim and eyes that so often stared at the sky and stars above fell to look at the floor. 

It was not on the eve of her wedding that the girl escaped, nor a week earlier, for the girl had given up counting the days. But on an raining night, the girl found the doors open. Wether it was fate, or circumstance. A guard forgetting, or someone letting her free, the girl did not know. But she did not hesitate. 

Her bare feet splattered in the rain and mud, for she did not wait to find shoes, across the cobbles of the town roads out of the town gates and into the forests with one place in mind.

No one was waiting for her when she got there, in the pitch of night. The stream bubbled and gently flowed as it had always done. But the insects, birds and frogs all slept in the pools and trees, pine needles stuck to the girls legs and night dress as she sunk down and sat on the stream bank. And waited. 

The sun rose and the forest awoke, the insects made their calls and the birds chirped as they hunted the insects and worms. But the girl did not move.

It was the late afternoon when The sounds of twigs breaking on the soft forest floor caught the girls attention, as she was sure that she was alone in the forest. Soft hoof falls could be heard against the leaves and pine needles below. And from around a tree on the other side of the bank strode a being that the girl had often seen before. 

The deer girl stopped where she was for a moment, a beat of the heart passed before the deer girl jumped forwards, splashing water around as she closed the gap between them, and the two lovers embraced in the cool water of the stream. 

The deer girl questioned her lover, and the girl explained what had befell her, the reasons for her absence.

It was their in the steam that the girl explained that she did want to get married. And it was in the stream that the two lovers exchanged their vows to each other, no one but nature was their witness, but nature was all they needed. 

Marriage was purely a human tradition, as the deer girls people did not marry, but the deer girl loved her human enough to embrace her traditions. 

So saddened by their absence, so elated by their reunion, that the two newly wed women consummated their marriage right there in the stream. 

By the time that the dukes men came to the stream, the two newly-weds were gone, deep into the forest, all that they found was a mud stained nightdress. 

The girls left the stream as the sun set, and made their way deeper into the forest than they had ever gone, deep enough to never be found by man. And their they remain. The Deer, and the Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy to spell check.


End file.
